Character Profile: Shannon Baker
. - - . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Shannon Baker' ---- . PLAYER: . HiddenPain105 / ShanChan9, CREATOR: . HiddenPain105 / ShanChan9, ADMIN: . KellyL, PLAYER STATUS: . Active, CHARACTER STATUS: . Building -- Active -- Alive, . ROLE: . University Student, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . __________, STORYLINES: ''' :::::: -- "__________", :::::: -- "__________", :::::: -- "__________", '''LAST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . N/A, . FULL NAME: . Shannon Joanne Baker, AKA: . N/A, __IN: . #'''___-_______-0309995-19SB, . '''GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . Caucasian, FROM: . Muralstone at Oceanside, ______, ______, HOMETOWN: . ____Hedfordshire, England,__ SPONSOR: . ____(Islands Dept of Education & St Abbots)____, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . :::::::: -- to: St Abbots Boarding School, :::::::: -- Self-Liable / St Abbot's University, :::::::: -- _____(D/s)_____, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . N/A, . FACTION: . N/A, . ASSOCIATIONS: . :::::::: -- High School Student -- St Abbots Boarding School, :::::::: -- University Student -- St Abbots University -- ______ Major, EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- High School Student -- St Abbots Boarding School, :::::::: -- Music Tutor at St A's, :::::::: -- Maid Cafe, :::::::: -- University Student -- St Abbots University -- ______ Major, :::::::: -- Music Tutor at St A's, :::::::: -- __________, . ORIENTATION: . Lesbian, PARTNER: . N/A, SO / GF: . :::: -- ____, :::: -- ____, :::: -- Kelly Poole, OWNER: . ____, SUBS / SLAVES: . ____, FAMILY: . N/A -- (all deceased), FRIENDS: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Kelly Poole, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Director Christina Madison, :::::: -- Ryan Madison, :::::: -- Sarah Finnegan, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, ASSOCIATES: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats': . __________ . . . ---- 'Background': . An orphan who through hardwork and amazing talent won a dangerous but highly sought after, full scholarship to the prestigious St Abbotts University. __________ __________ __________ __________ . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ Public Transportation. __________ Civilian M151C2 MUTT. __________ Custom 2010 Tiffany-Blue BMW 328i Hard-Top Convertible. Cream-Beige interior with Tiffany-Blue highlights. It has the Premium package, Heated Seats, Bluetooth, HID Headlights, advanced soundsystem and more. __________ Dodge Ram 2500 Diesel 4X4. . :::::::: -- Public & Campus Transportation, :::::::: -- 1974 M151C2 Civilian MUTT Jeep, :::::::: -- Tiffany Blue 2010 BMW 3-series 328i Hard-Top Convertible Coupe, :::::::: -- Dodge Ram 2500 Diesel 4X4, . . - Budd RDC-1 002.jpg|Public & Campus Transportation -- RDC-1 M151.jpg|Civilian M151C2 MUTT Jeep 2010 BMW 3 Series 328i Hard Top Convertible 01.jpg|Tiffany Blue 2010 BMW 3-series 328i Hard-Top Convertible Coupe 2010 BMW 3 Series 328i Hard Top Convertible 02.jpg 2010 BMW 3 Series 328i Hard Top Convertible 03.jpg 2010 BMW 3 Series 328i Hard Top Convertible 04.jpg 2010 BMW 3 Series 328i Hard Top Convertible 05.jpg 2010 BMW 3 Series 328i Hard Top Convertible 06.jpg|Tiffany Blue 2010 BMW 3-series 328i Hard-Top Convertible Coupe Dodge Ram 2500 '12 4X4. 6.7 Diesel 41K..jpg|Dodge Ram 2500 Diesel 4X4 Shannon 12814146_187849238250829_8579325722426018082_n.jpg - . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ __________ __________ __________ . dorm then house . - Dorm placeholder.jpg House placeholder.jpg Muralstone music house.jpeg 14191958_688947837923939_2769591035252023263_n.jpg - . . . ---- 'School Life': . __________ . . '''- St Abbotts Boarding School: . . -- Clubs and Athletics: . :::::: -- Concert Band, :::::: -- Art Club, :::::: -- Archery Club, :::::: -- Archery Team, :::::: -- Archery Tag Team, :::::: -- Paintball Team (Archer Squad), :::::: -- Airsoft Team (Archer Squad), :::::: -- Tankery, :::::: -- Trampoline Team, :::::: -- Gymnastic Club, :::::: -- Zipline Club, :::::: -- Bungee Jumping Team, :::::: -- Jousting, :::::: -- Keijo, :::::: -- Balloon Wrestling, :::::: -- _, . . -- _ . . . ---- '''University Life (St Abbotts University):''' . __________ . . -- Clubs and Athletics: . :::::: -- __, :::::: -- __, :::::: -- Concert Band, :::::: -- Art Club, :::::: -- Archery Club, :::::: -- Archery Team, :::::: -- Archery Tag Team, :::::: -- Paintball Team (Archer Squad), :::::: -- Airsoft Team (Archer Squad), :::::: -- Tankery, :::::: -- Balloon Wrestling, :::::: -- Jousting, :::::: -- Keijo, :::::: -- Trampoline Team, :::::: -- Gymnastic Club, :::::: -- Zipline Club, :::::: -- Bungee Jumping Team, :::::: -- __, . . . ---- '''Personal Weapons: . __________ . :::::::: -- Kahr PM9 Customized -- 9x19mm -- Compact Handgun, (Tiffany Blue), . - Kahr PM9 Tiffany.jpg|Kahr PM9 - . . . ---- 'Pets and Animals': . __________ __________ . :::::::: -- Female German Shepard -- 4 years old -- "Roxi", :::::::: -- Female Cat -- "Willow", . - Dog silhouette.jpg - . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - 1410079000220.jpg Shannon Baker.jpg 29 TICKER FEMALE PLACEHOLDER.png 29 TICKER FEMALE PLACEHOLDER.png Shannon Baker 4.jpg 13250355 1151619081557661 2102390404 n.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:CHARACTERS Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:LESBIAN CHARACTERS Category:GAMESHOW CONTESTANTS Category:St Abbots Category:WAMmers Category:English Category:STUDENTS Category:Looners Category:Maid Cafe Category:Redheads Category:South African Category:IRISH